Senor Pink
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | age = 46 | jva = Kazuhiro Yamaji | dfbackcolor = 06c | dftextcolor = f9d | dfname = Sui Sui no Mi | dfename = Swim-Swim Fruit | dfmeaning = Smooth Swim | dftype = Paramecia }} Senor Pink is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. Appearance Senor Pink is a tall, portly man with large lips, dark shaggy hair, and a double chin. He wears a pink bonnet and purple aviator sunglasses, and carries a yellow pacifier in his mouth. He also wears a blue scarf with white polka dots around his neck with a pink bib underneath it. He wears a cut off, sleeveless shirt with the logo "Let's Baby" on it, and what appears to be small swim trunks with stars all over it. When he was 30 years old, Senor Pink was taller and much slimmer than his present self. He wore a dark-colored suit with a floral shirt instead of dressing like a baby. At age 36, he gained the extra weight that makes of his portly figure, and his shirt was light-colored and the logo "Let's Baby" was dark-colored. In the present, it's the other way around with "Don't Cry" printed on the back. Gallery Personality For some reason, he is surrounded by many women who seem to be extremely fond of him. However, he claims to be too old for them; advising them to find someone younger, despite dressing himself as an infant. He is also shown to have some manner of indecency as he had no qualms about ripping a woman's bra off in order to wipe his mouth, which does not seem to deter the women's admiration of him, and using a shoe brush to brush his teeth. He seems to care about his comrades, as he took a direct hit from Franky's Rocket Launcher on purpose so that Machvise would not take damage, as he was vulnerable after having tried to crush Franky. He seems to have both a cruel and a compassionate side, calling Sugar useless one moment but then worrying about her safety the next. He is also a very proud man, as he refuses to use his ability to run away from his enemies. That compassionate side seems to show again, as Franky was able to trick Pink into abandoning the fight when Franky lied that he heard a woman in trouble nearby. Even though Pink was angry at being tricked, he was still relieved that there was no woman that was actually in trouble. Despite dressing like a baby and sucking on a pacifier, he claims to not like children. Abilities and Powers Since he is one of the officers representing the Donquixote Pirates in the battle for the Mera Mera no Mi at the Corrida Colosseum and part of the Battle Brigade division, he is considered a strong opponent. It is said that when the four officers enter the tournament, they have a 100% chance of victory. Physical Abilities He possesses great strength, as he was able to wrestle and knock a large cyborg, Franky, down. He is also a very durable person, able to survive a direct hit from Franky's rocket with just minor injuries and burns. * : Senor Pink places his fists above his head, making them look like cat ears, while rushing towards the opponent. Then, he tries to headbutt them with his head and fists. It was first used against Franky, but it accidentally hit Kyuin instead. Devil Fruit Senor Pink ate the Sui Sui no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to swim on the ground or through walls. Weapons He was shown carrying a sword ten years ago, but it is unknown how proficient he is in using it. * : Pink pulls out a chain of spherical bombs from his diaper and throws them at his opponent. This was first seen used against Franky. History Past Senor Pink had been in Doflamingo's crew for at least sixteen years. The crew was once based in the North Blue at a port town called Spider Miles. Right after a ten-year old Law joined the crew, Pink was seen having a meal with the other members of Doflamingo's "family". The crew learned that Law was sick with the Amber Lead Syndrome and they listened as Law explained how he escaped the extermination of Flevance. While out on a raid, after Lao G and Gladius explained to Baby 5 about the country of Flevance and how its people were inflicted with Amber Lead Syndrome, Senor Pink explained about how the country was isolated and the people were later massacred. After Doflamingo made Law an official member of the crew, the Donquixote Pirates spread their influence as they traveled to the Grand Line. They participated in various activities such as looting, making business deals, and collecting bounties. While the crew was engaged in battle with the Marines out at sea, Law and Corazon suddenly left. Senor Pink showed Doflamingo a note from Corazon. He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the palace, he and the other officers of the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. He commented on how good the view of Dressrosa was from up in the palace. Dressrosa Arc He was first introduced in the Corrida Colosseum as a representative for the Donquixote Pirates in the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. He was later seen guarding the east entrance to the toy house. When Franky arrived, a battle ensued. After Franky dealt a large-scale damage to the building and sent many of Doflamingo's men flying, Senor Pink approached him from behind by "swimming" through the ground. Senor Pink engaged Franky in combat and performed a surprise attack, knocking Franky to the ground. When Franky started shooting his rockets, Senor Pink took one right in the face in order to protect Machvise, who was unable to move. Soon, the Marines arrived and surrounded the toy house and Pink seemed annoyed by their presence. He was later seen standing over the defeated Franky with Machvise, Dellinger, and the Marines. Upon hearing that Sugar had passed out, he voiced his annoyance by insulting her, calling her a brat. However, he voiced his hopes that she was not seriously injured immediately afterwards, much to the delight of his watching female fans. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage" and put a price on the heads of twelve people (including Franky), Senor Pink, Machvise, and Dellinger noticed that Franky disappeared from the Toy House. They were surprised that the Marines were not taking any action against the Donquixote Pirates even after the truth about Doflamingo was exposed. They then see Luffy, Zoro, and Law dropped down from the sky and landed right in front of them. The three officers wasted no time engaging Law and the two Straw Hats in combat. As they attempted to run, Senor Pink quickly swam through the ground and grabbed Luffy's leg, allowing his comrades to attack him. Their battle was interrupted by the arrival of Issho and Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. After Franky reached the SMILE factory and prepared to attack it with Radical Beam, Senor Pink swam up to him and performed a suplex, preventing him from destroying the factory. Senor Pink then stated his intent to settle the score. Franky later claimed that there was on old lady in need of help, distracting Pink long enough for Franky and his dwarf group to enter the factory after it was unlocked from the inside. Once Pink realized he was tricked (simultaneously angered at being tricked, and relieved that there was nobody in need of help), he charged into the factory and Franky smashed Kyuin's head against Pink. After Franky stopped Kyuin from going on a rampage, Senor Pink continued on with his battle against him. He was later seen continuing his "fight" with Franky. Both of them moved in a way that resembled synchronized swimming, while the girls and dwarves cheered around them. Major Battles *Senor Pink vs. Franky (Toy House) *Senor Pink and Machvise vs. Franky *Senor Pink, Machvise, and Dellinger vs. Franky (unseen) *Senor Pink, Machvise and Dellinger vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law and Roronoa Zoro *Senor Pink vs. Franky (SMILE factory) Translation and Dub Issues * Senor is pronounced like "Señor", denotes an elder man meaning "Mister" in Spanish. The VIZ translation uses "Señor". References Site Navigation fr:Señor Pink it:Senor Pink ru:Сеньор Пинк Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Smokers